


微小說－－同居二十題

by ZWChen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只寫了問卷中的九題，而且全是擦邊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	微小說－－同居二十題

　1.叫對方起床

　早上七點半，已經打扮整齊踏出臥室門的赫曼，此刻正忿忿不平地努著嘴，能讓他大清早心情就這麼惡劣（雖然平常也沒好到哪去），除了起床後照例要持續一小時的腿痛之外，只有住在他對門臥室、雙手和襯衫上還沾著藍色的怪獸體液、以扭曲的姿勢趴倒在床墊上猛打呼的生物學家辦得到。他們共用的實驗室，他可以憑著毅力默默忍受髒亂噁心黏答答的另外一半，至於他自己的臥室，他可以用上死三道鎖的金屬門隔絕掉外在的干擾，但是，他無法讓牛頓記得一件事──在每次工作完直接撲向床睡死之前，把門關上，以免讓他一大早就想對眼前衝擊性的難看景象發飆。而現在，已經到了他耐力的底線。  
　他一蹬一蹬往戰壕區邁近，提起拐杖往門板上就是一陣瘋狂敲打：「給我起床，起床！紐特！我已經受夠了，馬上給我起床然後決定你要先去把自己洗乾淨還是收拾你床上的髒衣服還是要吃我一頓拐杖當早餐！」  
　不用說，被嚇得從床上彈起來，連眼鏡都沒調正的紐特，嘴裡只顧著大罵對方是神經質又有潔癖的機車老處男，完全忘了自己打的如意算盤──只要不關門，他那比鬧鐘還準時的室友肯定會來叫他起床。  
　

　2.指責對方飲食習慣

　「紐特，我問你，」赫曼把魚排仔細切成十七塊一口大小的體積，一邊用非難的眼神瞪著紐特盤子裡各種紅肉製品堆成的小山：「身為生物學家，吃那麼多肉難道不會違反專業倫理嗎？」  
　「倫理你個鬼！你看過獅子吃生菜沙拉的嗎？」紐特大嚼著煎香腸，用相同的眼神瞪著對面的數學家以一口魚排一口椰菜的規律把食物送進口中。  
　「你那種吃法才他媽的違反自然，再看下去都要被催眠了，你是人體造型的鐘擺吧？」  
　「沒人逼你看！」

　  
　3.嫌亮叫對方關燈

　「拜託你紐特，跟我說話的時候把頭燈關掉，我有一天會被你照瞎！」

　  
　4.一起去街上購物

　「哈哈喂，赫曼！有草莓口味的欸，你想試試看嗎？」紐特從商品架另一邊的走道喊他，手抓著一盒保險套朝他揮動。  
　「閉嘴！」赫曼脹紅著臉，完全沒想到他其實不該回話的。

 

　5.替對方蓋被子

　老實說，他蠻喜歡那件大得可笑的軍裝外套，尤其是午睡醒來發現自己被那件外套裹著的時候。

 

　6.吃了對方的點心

　「你把我櫃子裡那條巧克力餅乾吃了？！」  
　「對啦怎樣？」紐特掏著怪獸腸子，皺眉說：「昨天半夜肚子餓啊，不過是一條餅乾你也跟我計較！」  
　「因為那已經過期一個月了，我一直忘記要丟。」  
　「Fuck.」

 

　7.一起大掃除

　赫曼把黑板上的算式全部擦乾淨，拍掉手上的粉筆灰，滿意地巡視自己井然有序的那一半空間。  
　他根本不想回頭，只要紐特能把所有殘骸都扔回培養液裡就算不錯了。

 

　8.不小心洗了全部衣服

　赫曼從洗衣機裡撈出自己的方格紋襯衫──本來是純白的，但是現在被染成不明顯的淡藍色。那個怪獸迷妹永遠都太雞婆，忘記他們的衣服要分開洗。  
　「其實也不難看啦。」他喃喃自語。

 

　9.一方沉迷

　他活在運算的理型世界裡，在那個世界裡，只要他專心思考，數字就會給他美妙的回應。不像父親，他無論怎麼努力，也得不到一個微笑。

　他在神經叢和組織細胞裡找到無窮的奧妙，他想要成為千千萬萬種生物，他想成為另一個星球的生物，因為他發現，他的同類似乎無法理解他的語言。


End file.
